Porcene
Anatomy Porcene average 1.75 meters tall and 150 kilograms heavy. Their impressive weight is a direct result of a unique metabolism that makes it incredibly easy for them to build muscle and fat. Every porcene has a pair of tusks that measure 30 centimeters at adulthood, though many intentionally reduce their length for social reasons. Porcene have cloven hooves on their feet, but the standard 5 fingers on each hand, allowing dexterity roughly equivalent to that of a human. They have long snouts that provide an excellent sense of smell, yet also hinder their field of vision somewhat. Distribution * Fairly widespread throughout northern Africa, Europe, and Asia Porcene can be found all across Europe, in northern Africa, and in western Asia. They are most heavily concentrated in Hisperia, Allemagne, and Burgundy History Society * Substantial friction between the two different types of porcene, but both groups have generally positive relations with the other species * No official state of their own, possible diaspora centuries ago due to destruction of their country * Porcene soldiers are considered to be much more valuable than the average human soldier, with some human rulers employing royal porcene guards to show off their wealth and power * Due to the relatively widespread nature of both groups and the inability of porcene to mate with other species, it is not uncommon for urban and rural porcene to intermarry Urban Porcene * Urban porcene shave themselves completely on a regular basis and shorten and blunt their tusks * There is a significant industry around porcene grooming which often uses foreign and exotic goods, stimulates unconventional trade routes * Frequently work as merchants, bureaucrats, and other white collar jobs * Developed a reputation for greed and opulence, partially deserved * Within urban porcene culture, rotundness is associated with success and wealth * Urban porcene see their cousins as uncivilized brutes that are unwilling to conform to a changing world Rural Porcene * Rural porcene disapprove of their urban cousins, seeing struggle and hardship as the best way to go through life * Many serve as farmers, toiling and working on small plots of land that they own * Others are frontiersmen, professional soldiers, lumberjacks, or laborers, though few exist within anything larger than a small town * As a point of personal pride, many rural porcene adorn their tusks and paint patterns on their fur * Rural porcene see their cousins as weak, soft, and all too willing to forget their people's culture and history Seekers * Porcene don't have a particular religious persuasion * Some seek the unification of the Porcene * They tend to search for evidence of where the Porcene came from * They believe that if they can return to their homeland, they can restore their rightful place as masters of their own destiny * These Seekers roam the world in search of clues, often in master-student pairs * Seekers tend to gather a great deal of knowledge in their travels, resulting in a reputation for worldliness and experience Language